


This Is Your Life

by writingforareason



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforareason/pseuds/writingforareason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't predict demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hop you enjoy it

Black eyes.

Sam Winchester wasn't exactly shocked to see them. At least it confirmed he was delusional. He wasn't fucking crazy. Because those eyes they half seemed natural. They were one constant in his messed up life.

He remembered a 13 year old boy sitting in a church pew praying his brother and father were safe God owed him that at least, right. Hunting a Wendigo , if his hours of research in the suffocating library across the road was correct.

He remembers trying to ignore the burning feeling of eyes on his back. Watching him. Assessing him. He was just being paranoid, but as he stood up to ridding his back of tension the temptation to look was too strong and look he did.

It was normal. Just a young man only about 24 years old who looked worn. Tie askew and hands clasped together, lips moving in desperate prayer. Maybe Sam was being selfish, maybe he shouldn't ask for God to listen to him after all, some people had it worse. No monster, no demon. It was normal. But as he reached the door, trying to make the most of the fresh air that hit his face before he reached the crappy motel room they were staying in.

He gave in to the urge to look (to check) one more time. Out of the corner of his eye he swore the man's' eyes turn pitch black.

He ran.

The man was found dead in his apartment the next day.

_Most people don't survive exorcisms_.

Sam Winchester was sure he saw them dotted around his life; he thought he was becoming his dad.

Paranoid. Over cautious. Now he couldn't decide what was worse, having his worst fears confirmed by the devil himself is manipulating his life or the fact that deep down, he knew all along.

_You can't predict demons._

He felt white hot anger and rage. He felt manipulated and betrayed. He felt the cold fingers of Lucifer's grace holding him down; freezing him.

He felt whole, Like he'd never felt before. What was he?

_A freak_

Who feels whole with the devil?

He tries to concentrate on the devil as he spells out what he has always known. But how can you when your friends, teachers and prom dates turn out to just be manipulators. Forced to befriend you. Encourage you to think a certain. Keep you on the path that destiny has lay down for you.

_Sam Winchester this is your life._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
